fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kari Virgis
Katrina Virgis (カリ バージス Kari Baajisu), or Kari for short, is a young mage of the Silver Comet guild, wherein she is a member of it's youngest team, KIDZ. While part Astor, therefore being talented as it is, Kari is yet to pass her adolescent years, and is still learning what she can about her magic. However, she seems to be finding herself coming short at every turn. But even so, as a bright and confident young lady, she proceeds to learn what she can and make a name for herself, developing her skills as a mage along the way. Appearance Kari takes on the appearance of a young girl somewhere in between the age of eleven to fifteen. Standing at a mere 4'11, she is a petite girl with a slender frame, flat chest and little to no curves. Nothing quite special, excluding the giant scar she on her back. Along with her tiny build, Kari has long silver-blue hair falling to her stomach and large jasmine eyes. This hair is tied much like any typical girl of her age would, in two small pigtails at either side of her head, leaving much of her hair out. To summarize it, Kari, much like most girls of her age, is cute. In terms of attire, Kari wears a very simple yet impractical outfit. This includes a full-sleeved, black turtleneck worn under a short gray, sleeveless dress. Over the dress, a belt of identical color is worn around her waist, worn tightly where it would normally be worn loosely. And finally, to finish the simple attire, Kari is seen wearing short black socks and ankle-length brown boots, which surprisingly, are heeled. Personality History On a hot summer night of the 1st of June, Katrina Virgis was brought into the world. She was brought up as the daughter of a noblewoman and a shopkeeper. Despite her noble lineage, Kari led a very simple and ordinary life, with her mother taking on a job as a nurse at the local hospital. Even with two working parents, the girl seemed to grow up in a loving environment where both her parents were attentive and could give time to their child. Her life was, in the simplest of words, normal. Learning Magic When Kari hit the age of eight, she started helping out at her father's weapon shop. Still a child, she was often made to do little work such as promoting or organizing the papers. Though most of the time she was made to sit down and observe her father work, with Kael hoping to teach Kari his work, she took pride in helping out and soon enough, started coming every day. One day, when handing out flyers, she met a boy called Riley Jennings. He talked about how he had four other brothers and sisters and how his dream was to one day become the strongest mage ever, so that he could finally stand out from his siblings. He showed her his magic and passion, that he would achieve his dream. And, while he didn't know it at the time, inspired Kari to become a mage herself. From that day onwards, Kari continuously practiced magic with him, hoping to have some sort of magical talent she could specialize in. However, no matter how hard she tried, the girl just couldn't seem to do anything. And so, she gave up, coming to the conclusion that she just couldn't do magic. That was until Riley told her that everyone has magical potential, it's just a matter of how much potential and how to utilize it. And so, Kari found out that magic flowed through her naturally, she was just manifesting it in the wrong way. With that figured out, the rest go easier. The next time the two met up to practice, instead of forcing herself to attempt magic that she could not do, she let her body take over. And that was when she found out that she could in fact use magic, a magic that Riley later stated to be Barrier Magic. Silver Meteor Several years past by until Kari found herself being able to create barriers at will. She was still a beginner and was quite weak compared to other mages but, similar to the work she did at her father's shop, took pride in her abilities. She could now be called a mage. And accordingly, Riley, who was now her best friend, invited her to join Silver Meteor. As one would expect, Kari was more than just happy. Joining a guild was a process in which she could finally become a fully-fledged mage and finally take jobs where she could gain some actual, real-world experience. Naturally, her father was delighted, happy that there would finally be a mage in the family (discluding her mother). Her mother however, was less than happy. She had experienced the life of a mage very early in her childhood, even further before Kari. It was a life filled with adventure, thrill and adrenaline. But with adventure comes danger and that was something that Irene just couldn't risk. She claimed that it would become much harder later on and that there would be many painful experiences, emotional and physical. That Kari just wasn't ready for the life of a mage. However, she couldn't and she wouldn't stand in the way of her daughter's happiness. And so, Kael and Irene finally allowed Kari to join the guild, and that was where her adventures began. Equipment Pendant of Ceres (セレスのペンダント Seresu no Pendanto): The Pendant of Ceres, or just Ceres for short is an old relic gifted to Kari by her mother, who claims to have found it on one of her many adventures during her youth. The pendant itself is quite simple, with a single rectangular blue lacrima hanging off of black string, along with two smaller silver beads at each side of the crystal. The lacrima hanging off of the necklace was charmed, or better yet infused with Healing Magic. The lacrima has special properties which allows it to absorb the ethernano particles in the air, molding it into magical energy so as to heal Kari of any wounds she may acquire. Even in the event where Kari is in a near-death state, the pendant will heal her back to her original state. However, the pendant can only go so far as to heal wounds, it cannot cure diseases and it can not bring it's wearer back to life. As per the story by which it was acquired, it serves as a symbol to Kari; that she will follow her mother's footsteps and one day become a great mage herself. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: 'Due to her young age and inexperience in the topic, Kari isn't very skilled in the field of hand to hand combat, preferring to stay out of reach rather than fight head on. However, she has proven to have ''some experience, which can be reflected while she is training with Riley. It's quite obvious that Riley is more experienced and therefore significantly better than Kari. However, the simple fact that she can keep up with Riley (when he is going easy on her) is quite an achievement in its own right, considering her poor strength, mediocre durability and little skill. '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: Other Attributes Basic Blacksmith Knowledge and Skill: Limited Medical Knowledge: Magical Abilities Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Barrier Magic is a Caster Type Magic. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Synopsis Relationships Riley Jennings Emma Reeves Reid Ashbury Trivia * Kari cannot swim, and so, her biggest fear is the ocean and any other associated water bodies. * Her favorite pass-time is training, especially with Riley. * Kari is named after Hurricane Katrina, and as so, is also born on the same day as it originated. * Most mages aren't born with magic, instead, they have to learn it. However, this is not the case with Kari. You see, Kari comes from a long line of "pure" mages called the House of Astor, those who are born with natural magical ability that manifests itself when sought out. And so, despite not being "pure", Astor blood does flow through her, and as a result, so does magic. * Her appearance is based off of Hitsugi Kirigaya. * Kari's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Barrier Magic User